The present invention relates to self-reinforcing mechanical systems utilizing potentially destructive forces to reinforce themselves. Non-limiting examples are: 1) Chinese finger trap—the harder you pull against it, the tighter it becomes; and 2) airplane door that is rhomboid-shaped—as a plane gains altitude, the pressure differential between the pressurized cabin and the outside becomes greater, wedging the door for a tighter, more secure construct.